


Maybe A Pirate

by jenndubya



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Development, Fanvids, Female Protagonist, From Damsel to Badass, Gen, Princes & Princesses, Space Pirates, Teambuilding, Video Format: Streaming, tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not only did joining the Gokaigers make Ahim grow as a fighter, it also let her experience things that she never could have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe A Pirate

password: **princess**

 

Lyrics:

I can't believe it's true  
Baby, I'm telling it to you  
When the bird sings  
It's gonna sing

I can't believe it's gone  
How you gon' sell me that song  
When that bird flies  
That bird's gonna fly

All the letters you sent full of words  
That were meant to remind me  
Of places that I've never been  
In the tower of song  
Fortress of dreams  
There are pictures of places that I've never seen  
In the fallen down walls  
In the broken machines  
Pictures of places that I've never seen  
In the empty hotels  
In the old magazines  
Places with people that I've never seen  
Faces of people that I've never seen  
Faces of people that I've never seen

I cannot believe what's happening  
I cannot believe what's happening

Lightness falls down like a spell would  
Lightness falls down like a spell would  
Like a spell would  
Like a spell would

I can't believe it's gone  
Up in the flames of love  
Oh and it's gone  
Yeah, when it's gone

I can't believe it's gone  
To ashes and ashes of song  
When the bird sings  
Yeah, when it sings


End file.
